In some applications, a catheter having multiple electrodes at its distal end is used to sense and/or ablate cardiac tissue. In such applications, sufficient wiring needs to be provided for the passage of electrical signals between the proximal and distal ends of the catheter.
US 2001/0055906 to Morlesin, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a flexible medium voltage interconnection adapted to electrically interconnect receiving connectors of “bushings” of equipment stations. The interconnection comprises a conductive core including a metal conductor with, at each end thereof, an electrical connector adapted to mate the receiving connector of the bushing, and a flexible tube having at least an insulating layer of elastomeric material and covering the whole conductive core. The elastomeric material of the tube is preferably a synthetic terpolymer of ethylene, propylene and diene [EPDM] to increase the flexibility of the whole. In the method, the tube is expanded over the metal core of which the ends are foreseen with locking rings mating grooves of the tube in order to prevent a relative movement of the core with respect to the tube.
US 2007/0167089 to Gobron, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an electrical connector for providing a watertight electrical connection between a flat, single or multi-traced, rigid and/or flexible printed circuit and a separate electronics unit. The electrical connector is comprised of a plug having one or more keyhole-shaped slots which serve to mechanically secure the connection between the one or more traces of the circuit and one or more fixed pins on the body of the separate electronics unit. The plug is placed over the one or more pins such that the pins are inserted up through the wider portion of the slots and in a push or pull action, the pins are slid into the narrower portion of the slot such that the pins are locked into place. The conductive traces are then secured into contact with the electrical contacts of the separate electronics device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,406 to Yatskov, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a flexible connector for high density circuit applications, comprising a multilayer flexible substrate upon which are formed a plurality of contact pads, in a density required by a particular application. This density may exceed two hundred contact pads per square inch. Contact pads of similar size and configuration are formed on the surface of another device, i.e., circuit board, and provision made to align the contact pads of the connector with those of the circuit board. Micro-pads are formed on the surface of the contact pads on the connector such, that when the connector is brought into contact with the circuit board, and sufficient pressure is applied, the micro-pads make actual electrical contact with the pads of the circuit board. Since the total surface area in contact, namely the sum of the surface areas of the micro-pads, is a small fraction of the total area of the connector, a large pressure is provided at the electrical contact interface even when low pressure is provided to the connector as a whole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,437, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a separable electrical connector for a plurality of axially connectable cylindrical electrical terminals adapted for coupling to the threads of insulated wires and having an annular external recess on each of the terminals. The connector include an elongated, rigid, nonconductive, generally tubular member having a plurality of apertures extending axially therethrough and a plurality of outboard ramping retention abutments formed integrally with the tubular member upon at least one inner surface of a radially outboard portion of the tubular member. A plurality of axially extending terminal guide fingers is included upon a central land located within the tubular member. A spacer engages with the central land for displacing the terminal guide fingers in the direction of the ramping retention abutments so that the terminals will be retained securely within the connector assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,683, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a miniature electrical connector comprising a floating and vertically orientable spring contact within but not physically secured to an electrically-conductive connector block of a female connector wherein the spring contact and connector block are designed such that the spring contact is vertically oriented and outwardly expanded when a male connector is inserted into the female connector to provide a conductive path between a male contact of the male connector and the connector block of the female connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,954, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes, in one example embodiment, a coaxial cable connector for terminating a coaxial cable. The coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, an insulating layer, an outer conductor, and a jacket. The coaxial cable connector includes an internal connector structure, an external connector structure, and a conductive pin. The external connector structure cooperates with the internal connector structure to define a cylindrical gap that is configured to receive an increased-diameter cylindrical section of the outer conductor. The external connector structure is configured to be clamped around the increased-diameter cylindrical section so as to radially compress the increased-diameter cylindrical section between the external connector structure and the internal connector structure. The conductive pin is configured to deform the inner conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,512, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an expanding contact used within a cable connector to make a solid connection with a hollow center conductor of a coaxial cable and that includes two pieces, a pin and a guide. The pin includes a plurality of slots which form a like plurality of fingers, while the guide includes a plurality of tabs which fit into the plurality of slots. Ends of the fingers include a ramped portion which interacts with a ramped portion of the guide. When the pin is pushed against the guide, the fingers are pushed outward because of the ramped portions of the fingers sliding against the ramped portion of the guide. Before the ends are pushed outward, the pin/guide combination can slide easily into and out of the hollow center conductor, but when the fingers are pushed outward, the fingers make a substantial interference fit with the inner walls of the hollow center conductor.